Snapdragon
Snapdragon (tạm dịch: Mõm Rồng) là cây thứ hai lấy được ở Pirate Seas trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Nó có khả năng thổi ra một bức tường lửa tấn công tất cả zombie trong khu vực 3x2 ô trước mặt, và 2 ô phía trên và phía dưới nó. Bức tường lửa này gây ra 1.5 sát thương cơ bản và sẽ xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng của các cây hệ băng (đóng băng của Iceberg Lettuce hay làm chậm) trên zombie, cũng như thắp lại đuốc cho Explorer Zombie hay pháo của Prospector Zombie. Nguồn gốc Snapdragon trong tiếng Anh có nghĩa là hoa mõm chó, một loài hoa thuộc chi Mõm chó (Antirrhinum), hay còn có các tên khác trong tiếng Anh là "dragon flower" ("hoa rồng"). Vì thế, tạo hình của nó có hình đầu rồng (ở đây là rồng phương Tây), một loài vật thần thoại có khả năng thổi ra lửa. Tên tạm dịch của nó là ghép của hai từ "mõm chó" và "rồng". Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Gần KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Mõm Rồng thổi ra lửa gây sát thương cho 6 ô lân cận. Đặc biệt: tấn công tất cả zombie trong 6 ô trước mặt Mặc dù đã là con rồng mạnh nhất trong giới thực vật, anh vẫn không thôi mơ về đôi cánh và được nhìn cả thế giới bên dưới mình. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Snapdragon sẽ thổi ra một thảm lửa bao trùm cả khu vực 3x3 ô trước mặt, gây tổng cộng 90 sát thương cho tất cả zombie trong đó. Thảm lửa này cũng tiêu diệt ngay lập tức được Pharaoh Zombie, kể cả nếu zombie đó vẫn đang còn hòm xác ướp. Trang phục Diện tích của thảm lửa được tăng lên thành 4x3. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Dragon Spray: Lao đến mục tiêu gần nhất cùng hàng va thổi lửa trong khu vực 3x3 ô. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Snapdragon là cây có sát thương trên diện rộng đầu tiên mà người chơi lấy được trong game, mà vẫn có thể có tác dụng tốt trong những màn sau đó. Nhờ diện tích ảnh hưởng đặc biệt của nó mà người chơi có thể trồng mười cây Snapdragon trên hai cột để tường lửa của chúng có thể tấn công chồng lên nhau, gây sát thương rất mạnh cho các zombie trong khu vực đó. Khi so với Bonk Choy, loại cây cũng có khả năng tấn công tầm gần, Snapdragon có ưu điểm vượt trội hơn hẳn, vì không những Snapdragon có thể tấn công nhiều zombie cùng lúc, mà tầm với của nó cũng hơn Bonk Choy. Tuy vậy, cả hai cây đều có chung điểm yếu cố hữu, đó là tầm tấn công ngắn, thứ khiến cho chúng khó có thể được bảo vệ bởi các cây phòng thủ, và các zombie tấn công từ xa như Turquoise Skull Zombie có thể dễ dàng vô hiệu hóa chúng. Snapdragon cũng không thể kết hợp với các cây hệ băng, vì nó sẽ xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng của chúng lên zombie, ngoài ra nó cũng thắp lại được lửa của các zombie nguy hiểm, cụ thể là Explorer Zombie và Prospector Zombie, khiến chúng có thể dễ dàng tàn phá hàng phòng thủ trở lại. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Snapdragon khá là đáng chú ý so với các cây khác. Thảm lửa do nó tạo ra có tác dụng y hệt một Cherry Bomb, về cả phương diện sát thương lẫn diện tích ảnh hưởng. Vì thế, người chơi có thể trồng hai cây Snapdragon ở hàng thứ hai và thứ tư, rồi thêm hai Tile Turnip xuống bên dưới chúng. Bằng cách này, người chơi có thể càn quét hầu hết mối nguy hiểm trên màn hình chỉ với một Plant Food duy nhất. Vì tầm tấn công hạn chế mà Snapdragon nên luôn được dùng kèm với một số cây phòng thủ. Trong đó Infi-nut và Garlic là hai lựa chọn sáng giá nhất, vì hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Infi-nut sẽ tiết kiệm vị trí trồng cho người chơi hơn là phải trồng nhiều cây phòng thủ khác cùng lúc, còn Garlic sẽ giúp đẩy zombie ra khỏi hàng có Snapdragon để chúng có thể tấn công zombie mà vẫn an toàn. Các cây làm đơ hoặc làm chậm zombie mà không có tính băng như Sap-fling, Stallia, Stunion và Kernel-pult cũng có thể kéo dài thời gian để zombie chịu nhiều sát thương hơn từ Snapdragon. Shrinking Violet cũng kết hợp tốt được với nó, vì các zombie bị thu nhỏ sẽ phải chịu gấp đôi sát thương, và diện tích ảnh hưởng lớn của Snapdragon lúc này sẽ dễ dàng quấy phá được cả một đám đông zombie. Sử dụng Snapdragon trong Frostbite Caves cũng rất có hiệu quả, vì nó có thể trồng phía sau các miếng băng trôi và hoạt động được mà không cần Garlic. Tuy nhiên, dù bản thân là một cây hệ lửa, Snapdragon vẫn có thể bị đóng băng, vì thế mà Hunter Zombie và các cơn gió buốt vẫn có thể trở thành vấn đề. Thêm vào đó, Dodo Rider Zombie có thể dễ dàng bay qua miếng băng trôi để tấn công Snapdragon, vì vậy người chơi nên hỗ trợ chúng bằng một số cây khác. Điều cuối cùng cần lưu ý khi sử dụng Snapdragon đó là ở Endless Zone của Dark Ages - Arthur's Challenge. Tại đây, đòn tấn công của nó sẽ không có tác dụng gì với Imp Dragon Zombie, vì loại zombie này có khả năng chịu được mọi đòn tấn công bằng lửa. Ngoài ra, Wizard Zombie cũng là một đối thủ khó chịu cho Snapdragon, vì chúng sẽ kịp biến Snapdragon thành cừu trước khi nó kịp tấn công loại zombie này, và nhanh chóng làm suy yếu hàng phòng thủ của người chơi. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trồng mười cây Snapdragon trong một màn sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "Dragon Age". * Trước bản 1.6.3 của bản Trung Quốc, mắt của nó trông nhỏ hơn. * Đòn tấn công của Snapdragon sẽ gây sát thương ngay lập tức cho các zombie trong vùng ảnh hưởng của nó, thay vì phải chờ ngọn lửa chạm đến zombie mới có tác dụng. Fume-shroom cũng có điều này. * Nếu Snapdragon thắp lại đuốc của Explorer Zombie trong khi ăn nó, nó sẽ không bị đốt cháy. * Mặc dù Snapdragon thổi ra lửa, nó vẫn có thể bị đóng băng trong Frostbite Caves và không thể sưởi ấm các cây khác. * Đầu của nó có thể nhìn thấy được trên cái cột bên dưới những zombie imp công nhân cuối phần một của Lost City. * Bộ trang phục ở sự kiện Birthdayz 2015 được lấy cảm hứng từ chiếc bánh cupcake trong MV "Mr. Right" của Kim Chiu. * Nó có một phiên bản nâng cấp hệ băng, đó là Cold Snapdragon, cây cao cấp phát hành cùng phần hai của Jurassic Marsh. * Khi sử dụng Plant Food lên nó, Snapdragon sẽ mọc ra cánh, như ghi chú trong Almanac của nó đã ám chỉ. ** Trong Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, nó có cánh mà không cần Plant Food. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars * Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách bắn ra cầu lửa về phía chúng. Xem thêm * Dragon Age * Lizard Grass * Cold Snapdragon Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây hệ lửa